Teen Love Story
by LivexxLove
Summary: Sixteen year-old Ally Dawson's life gets turned around when some secret agents attack her wealthy family. Ally's parents have to leave urgently leaving her behind in the trust of a guardian. Ally is forced to live a life without riches and comfort. With the help of a boy, can she finally realise there's more to life than diamonds and show... and find the true meaning of love?
1. Chapter 1

…**CHAPTER ONE…**

Rich girl, brown eyes, perfect hair, goddess… You could use these words to describe sixteen year old Ally Dawson_. _Her family, which was basically her mother and father, lived in a mansion in Miami. She had everything her way and got everything she wanted. Popular at school, good looks, wealth… She had the life every girl basically wanted. But as in every story, everybody has a flaw.

…

_**ALLY…**_

I slowly staggered out of bed, then down the halls and into the kitchen. Absentmindedly reaching for a fork, I forward it to the plate in front of me and send the empty fork back to my mouth.

"WHAT!" I yelled, now clearly seeing my empty breakfast plate. "Ingrid!" I yelled for the housekeeper.

"Yes ma'am?" she shakily answered, running to the kitchen.

"Why is there no breakfast on my plate?!"

Ingrid just stood there and shivered.

"Didn't I just ask a question?!"

She nodded.

"Then why aren't you answering me?!"

"Sorry, miss. I might ha-have forgotten to m-make breakfast", she stutters.

"You'd better be sorry", I shout at her. "You're so pathetic", I scowled and reached for the plate on the table and smashed it to the floor then turn around and start to leave. "Oh and about breakfast… make it crepes, with blueberry sauce", I say smirking. "And don't forget to clean that up"

And with that I storm out of the room leaving a startled Ingrid.

I return to my room, automatically going to my huge closet searching for something to wear. After pulling aside like, eight clothes, I shout for one of the maids' attention. "Coco!"

She swiftly enters the room, meek and shivering. "Actually ma'am, it's Cecil", she says quietly.

"Like I care. Anyway, I'm looking for my premium blouse, chiffon skirt, and designer platform boots. Have you seen them?"

She opens her mouth to answer but I cut her off.

"Good. So could you help me find them in my closet?"

I don't wait for her to answer again.

"Great! So by the time I'm out of the bath, I want them out, ok?"

I cut her off again.

"Super!" I twirl around to the bathroom.

"And don't mess anything up", I finished shortly and shut the door.

…

After I was fully kitted out, I descended once again down the stairs and into the kitchen, this time a plate full of crepes await me. Ingrid, Coco… or was it Cecil? , and another maid whose name I don't quite remember were standing around the kitchen counter talking to each other. I cleared my throat to divert their attention to me. They immediately sat up straight in rigid positions, hands crossed in the middle and head bent 45o towards the floor.

I scowled at them before taking a seat at one of the counters. As I dipped the fork into the plate of crepes and into my mouth, I started to hear the whispers again. I stay put with my head still lowered taking in their conversation.

_What a brat!_

_ Tell me about it!_

_ Why does she even eat in the kitchen? Isn't the dining hall big enough for her?_

_ There's no way of knowing what goes on in that girl's mind…_

Each snide remark made me angrier by the second. I forcefully banged the counter, once again diverting their attention.

"I can hear you three goons talking over there!" I hollered. "What do you think I am, deaf?"

_Maybe tone deaf, _the third maid whispered, leading to a row of soft chuckles among them.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I'm sick of all of you! You're all just a waste of space!" I spat at them then slid my arm on the counter, causing all the contents to crash to the floor. Even my breakfast, but I could care less. I ran out of the kitchen through the back door that leads outside. I keep running till I'm on the sidewalk which is a pretty long run because of our big lot. I start tearing up. Those worthless good for nothings always try to get to me. But I won't let them. I won't let anybody!

I see a familiar sleek black Porsche approach me. Quickly, I wipe up my eyes. It's not like I want anybody to see me cry. The car stops and the front driver's window slides down. It was just the chauffeur.

"Miss, I believe it's time to go", he says.

Not answering, I slip into the back seat and the car begins to move again. My parents don't take me to school because they're too busy at work. We hardly ever see each other. They leave the house really early and get back really late. We don't have the 'best' relationship parents should have with their kids apparently.

"Miss, we're here"

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that the car had already come to a halt.

"I knew that", I said mainly to maintain my pride.

I got out of the car and went up the school pavement. Right on cue, Cassidy Simms and Brooke O'Clare meet up with me.

"Hey, girlfriend", Brooke said, adjusting her new Gucci bag so I could see it. 

_Unflattering…_

"Anyway, we have a crowd to amaze. Don't you think, Ally?" Cassidy said tousling her platinum blonde hair.

"I believe so, my pet", I said thrusting one foot forward past the doorway. Everyone stared at us as we sauntered through the hall in supermodel style. Everybody stood at the sides, right beside their lockers. Everybody but one person. He pushed past me, nudging my shoulder forward awkwardly.

"Hey watch it you goof!" I yelled at him but he kept on walking then turned his heard to smirk at me.

"How outraging!" I huffed then kept on walking, Brooke and Cassidy trailing close behind.

"Hey look! There's Dallas!" Cassidy squealed.

Our attention was then focused on Dallas Davis, my boyfriend also known as the captain of the football team. I walked up to him, excitement bubbling in me. "Hi, Dallas"

"Hey babe", he answered opting out of the conversation he was in with his friends.

"I hear there's a game this Saturday"

"Yeah, and I really hope you can make it", he said while stroking my cheek. My face felt warm all of a sudden to the response of his touch.

"Sure", I say cheerily.

"Then it's a date" He leaves, re-engaging into his earlier conversation with his friends.

"He is so… into you", Brooke said, now at my side once again with Cassidy.

"What did he say?" Cassidy inquired excitedly.

"A date, Saturday night", I say happily.

They both started squealing and jumping up and down like little kids.

"Girls, be mature", I hissed.

The bell goes off, causing a scramble in the halls.

"What do you have for homeroom?" Brooke asked Cassidy.

"Math", Cassidy answered irritatedly. "I really don't get the point of the subject".

"What about you, Ally?" Brooke asked as I started to walk away.

"Science", I said quietly, pushing through the thinning crowd.

Mildly out of breath, I sat down on one of the seats in the third row. There was a kid with his face to the desk sitting beside me. That hoodie looked oddly familiar. I poked the person. No response. I poked again.

"Quit it", the boy grumbled.

Then I poked him for the third time. He raised his head abruptly.

"Didn't I tell you to-"

"What?!" we said at the same time.

"What!" we both screamed at the same time.

"Hey, you were that turd in the hall", I say.

"Turd?"

"Good morning class", Mr. Gregory, our science teacher greeted as he entered the classroom. As he went off to his desk, I stood up and quickly gathered my things.

"There is _no _way I'm sitting next to you", I say curtly to the boy.

Mr. Gregory, still approaching his desk says, "From this moment, there will be no talking, standing, or side commenting. Got it?"

He turns around to face the class just in time to see me standing.

"Miss Dawson, I would acknowledge it if you would kindly sit down"

"But Sir, I just need to-"

"I said sit down!" he yelled.

"Sheesh", I murmured as I sat again.

The boy beside me started to chuckle. "Nice shot", he mumbled silently.

"Hey who do you think-"

"Miss Dawson! No talking in my CLASS!"

The boy chuckled again.

I scowled at him.

"Mr. Moon, please let down your hood", Mr. Gregory said to the boy.

With one hand he pulled his hoodie backwards revealing a mess of blonde hair.

"Today you will be assigned your partners for the rest of the school year. I want you all to turn to your side and look at the person beside you"

I turned to look at the boy then scowled at him. He did the same.

"That will be your partner for the rest of the year"

"What!" I shrieked in terror.

"Miss Dawson, don't make me lose my temper with you", Mr. Gregory warned.

"Hi, partner", the boy said cockily, turning to me. "And just for the record, so you won't call me turd again, my name's Austin. Austin Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey…. I'm back! Please if you like it, please review! Thanks. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. **

**Read on….**

…**CHAPTER TWO…**

Mr. Gregory gave us an assignment to do right then in class. I turn back to see Austin carrying some chemicals in test tubes.

"Hey turd, put those down, I can handle it alone"

"Stop being so bossy. And my name's not turd"

"But you are one, so hand those over!"

We started fighting over the tubes.

"Hey stop that", Austin said.

"You let go"

We wrestled over the tubes for a while. Mr. Gregory was coming over to break us apart but I let go of the tubes and Austin did too. A puff of red smoke erupted right in Mr. Gregory's face. You can guess what happened after that. When the smoke cleared, his face was red, both with anger and literally.

"Wow, Mr. G! Red's a great color on you!" Austin commented.

"Shut up", I whisper, nudging him. Mr. Gregory was so angry I could actually see the veins popping on his head.

"YOU TWO! GET OUT! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

He flung hall passes at us then shut the door behind us.

"Woah, I've never seen him _that _angry", Austin said as we moved down the halls.

"You really shouldn't have said that. ' _Red's a great color on you_'? How immature!"

"You think _I'm_ immature? This is all because of you. If you didn't start fighting over those tubes, we wouldn't be on our way to the principal's office"

"This isn't my fault! You're the one that didn't give me the tubes when I told you so"

"'You're the one that didn't give me the tubes when I told you so'", he mimicked me in an obnoxious tone. "You're so bossy"

"Okay, first, I do _not_ sound like that. And second, I am so not bossy"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

We heard someone clear their throat behind us then turned around to see who it was.

"Why are you two here bickering and not in class?!" Mr. Burnes, our principal sharply interrogated.

I sheepishly raised my hand with the slip in it.

Mr. Burnes shook his head. "To my office"

We followed him further down the halls.

_**AUSTIN…**_

Okay, this is not how I thought the first day of the semester would turn out. It was supposed to be like every other day. Walk to school… no, that isn't right_. Trudge_ to school, annoy at least one teacher, sleep during math, joke around at lunch, chat with my friends, then trudge back home. But no… Today just had to be the day I would meet the treacherous Ally Dawson. And somehow, we got in trouble so here we are now… in the principal's office.

"Okay, now tell me what you two did", Mr. Burnes said.

We were silent for a few seconds then Ally turned to me, signaling that I was to talk. There was _no_ way I was going to bawl out with the principal so I just pretended not to see her. Then she stomped on my foot.

"Ow!" I shrieked in pain. She smirked at me.

"Sorry, sir. We just had a little mishap in science class which… well, slightly affected our teacher's facial color. But we are deeply sorry for any trouble caused", she said then bowed her head and crossed her arms below her stomach.

I looked over at Mr. Burnes and surprisingly, he was actually buying the act. I felt someone hit me lightly on my thigh. It's probably Ally's signal to join the act. I copied her posture.

"We pledge responsible for any damage done", she continued in a soft voice.

Wow, this girl can fool practically everybody.

"Aw, Ally… since I can see that you two are sorry as you say, I would like to let you go"

"So we're off the hook?!" I ask excitedly.

"No", Mr. Burnes shot. "Mind you, I said I would _like_ to let you go but I won't."

My facial expression immediately dropped. He began to tap on his desk with a pencil.

"You two are guilty for damage of property, making a heck of noise in the hallways and assaulting a teacher"

Assaulting? Really? What's up with this guy?! It's not like we're in court or anything!

"But since Ally here shows remorse for both of your acts, I'll deduct your punishment."

Ally immediately smiled brightly. "Thank you sir!" she said in a sickening tone.

"Now all you have to do is serve a three day detention after school hours starting today"

"What?!" I exclaimed with Ally.

"Would you rather serve a month's detention along with cleaning the school windows for a week?"

We stayed mute.

"I thought so. Now go on to class, go on!"

We exited the office.

"Oh man, I was supposed to go shopping at the mall for my fall collection today then tomorrow do something equally important, and the day after that… well something would have eventually come up in my schedule!" Ally complained in the hall.

"Quit complaining. I had things to do too"

She scoffed at me. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"It's none of your business. And by the way, what are you doing that's _so_ important"

"It's none of _your _business! And you're supposed to be thanking me. If not for me, we'd be scrubbing away at windows for a week"

"Ha! You kiss butt faster than anyone I've seen! Ally of many sides. How pathetic!"

"SHUT UP!" She pushed past me then walked to her next class.

Science class would have been over by now. Or should I say what was left _of _science class.

I walked over to history class. History is pointless. I mean, what's the point of learning and talking about some dead guys. It's not like Abraham Lincoln or George Washington would pop out of nowhere and help you out on this_ really _difficult exam or find a job for you or something. I walked into class and Mrs. Baxter, the teacher was already in the class. I sat down on a seat in back row. Then Mrs. Baxter started blabbing about something then everything went blurry and I was out like a light.

**That's it for chapter two! Please leave a review! **** 3 **

**I'm hoping to update soon enough. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys, I'm back. Okay no more fooling around. The real stuff starts now. If you like please leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin& Ally **

_**ALLY…**_

So here I was. After school hours serving detention with a turd named Austin Moon. He was sitting beside, playing and twiddling with his thumbs. I rolled my eyes at him. Detention is torture. No talking, reading, texting… so all you basically do is sit there for two hours then your butt will eventually hurt like hell. To add to the torture, I was supposed to be at the mall shopping maybe with Brooke or Cassidy but I'm in detention with a total turd. I think he must have gotten bored with twiddling with his thumbs for about thirty minutes because he starts throwing tiny clumps of paper in my hair. I ignore it at first but he just won't stop. I turn to him and shot him a death glare. I thought he got the message but after two minutes, he was at it again.

"Hey, stop it!" I yell at him.

"SHHH!" Ms. West, the teacher who was stuck watching us hissed.

"But Miss, he's-"

"SHHH!"

"But-"

"Don't you understand the meaning of 'sh'? One more word from you and you'll be serving double-time."

I grumbled under my breath then Austin started snickering. Could someone call the zoo?! Because I think one of their exhibits strayed off. Seriously! This guy is so… annoying. My stomach starts to grumble. I skipped lunch today because I was in no mood to talk to anyone. Now I'm wishing I didn't throw my breakfast away earlier this morning. After what seemed like forever, detention eventually skips by. I walked down the hall to the parking lot with Austin.

"So, who's taking you home?" he asked me, trying to start up a conversation.

"What's it to you?"

"My dad's picking me up", he continued, ignoring my remark.

My stomach let out a loud grumble and I cautiously folded my arms around it. My cheeks flamed red from embarrassment.

"Oh, man! Is that your stomach?!" Austin laughed.

"Stop it! It's not funny"

"Hey, don't take it personal" He digs into his pocket, bringing out a bar. "Eat it", he said, handing it over.

"What's that?" I ask, eyeing it.

"I forgot. Miss High and Mighty isn't used to stuff like this. It's a fiber bar. Eat it", he repeated.

I cautiously stared at it.

"Okay if you would rather starve to death…", he started putting the bar back in his pocket.

Ok, I was really hungry. Really, really, really hungry. It wasn't like I had much of a choice.

"Wait!" I say just before he puts it in his pocket. Then I grabbed it from his hand, tore the packet open, and munched greedily on the bar. "This is really good", I say with a mouthful of fiber.

"Yeah and the best part's the chocolate middle"

"I think so too!"

We start laughing. I find myself getting lost in his hazel eyes… then I snap back to reality. What the heck am I doing?

"How many calories are in this stuff?" I ask in a sharp tone.

"I dunno. Who cares about them anyway?"

"I do! And this is probably loaded with them!" I throw the half-eaten bar to the ground and crush it with my foot.

"You didn't have to squish it. I mean, you could've just given it back", Austin says with a hurt expression.

"Why are we talking?" I snapped.

"I can't believe you. And I actually thought you were changing for the better".

"Well you thought wrong", I spat.

His phone beeped and he checked the message.

"Whatever", he said then turned his back on me and started to walk away.

"I thought you said your dad was picking you up"

"How does that matter to you?"

Before long he was out of sight then the Porsche pulled up soon after in the parking lot. I entered the car and slammed the door shut.

"Miss, your parents are home, waiting for you"

My face shone instantly with excitement. "Really!?"

"Don't get_ too _excited", he added quietly.

What does he mean by that?

We soon arrived at the mansion. I ran at practically the speed of light to the living room. Seeing my parents, I engulfed them in a huge bear hug.

"I've missed you so… much", I say tearing up. They hesitate but then hug me back. We stopped hugging then my mum looks me in the eyes. I wipe away my tears.

"Ally, dear, we have something very important to tell you", she said sadly with worried eyes.

My smile faded away. "What's the matter?" I ask softly. She let out a heavy sigh then my dad carried on from there.

"Allison, we've been experiencing some, uh difficulties in the business. It appears that some agents from the rival company are attacking _our _company"

"That's horrible", I say under my breath.

"No, darling. It's more than horrible. It seems that they want to attack the business from the roots"

"What's the 'roots'?" I ask.

I saw a tear slide down my mother's pale face. She put her hand on my shoulder. "It's us, honey", she gasped.

I stood up abruptly. "I don't understand! How _are_ they attacking us?!"

"Calm down, Ally", my mum said. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. My dad carried on again.

"They want to- um how do I put this? Kill, us", he whispered in dismay.

I could feel the blood instantly drain from my face. "K-Kill?" I stuttered. I'm just sixteen! And I am _so _sure death is not my calling.

"Don't worry. We've got it all under control. Your mother and I are going to reside in a small South American island undercover."

"What about me?" I whisper.

He sighed. "That's the catch. Allison, you can't come with us. Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you're in school. You have to finish up here. There's no time for the passport and transfer processes. Plus it'll only be a while."

"And how are you so sure it'll be a little while? Don't I matter to you at all?!"

My mum stood up and held my hands. "Of course you matter to us dear. You matter a whole lot"

"Then why aren't you taking me with you?!" I sob. About then, a middle-aged man enters the scene. "Who's that?" I ask in between sobs.

"Allison, we've lost a lot of money and they would probably track you here easily so-"

"So what?! What does that have to do with him?!" I point at the stranger.

"You're going to be living with him."

"WHAT?!"

"He'll protect you and don't worry , he has a kid of his own you could talk to if-"

"What the hell?!" I yell, practically pulling my hair out of its roots.

"Allison, watch your mouth there!" my dad spat.

I ran out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry about her. She just has her mood swings. In a little while, she'll come to sense", I hear my dad tell the man.

I rest my back on the kitchen door. That's where he's wrong. Sure I have mood swings every now and then over stuff like allowance or jewelry but those are little things. This is HUGE and I don't think I'll be over it in_ just _a little while. Maybe not ever. I spot the maids in the kitchen.

"What are you looking at?! Go on! Go on!" I hissed but to my surprise, they didn't move an inch. "Why are you worthless-"

"Save your breath, ice princess", Ingrid spat at me.

All I could do was stand and stare. "Excuse me, what?"

"I think you're forgetting that we don't work for you anymore", she continued. "So have a nice life" She tore off her apron then threw it to the floor and walked out of the door. The other maids followed suit.

"Allison! Start packing up!" I hear my dad yell. What the hell is wrong with my life?!

…

About two hours later of yelling and arguing and crying and packing, I was now in the backseat of the man's car.

"So uh, I don't suppose you know my name?" the man asked.

I ignored him.

"It's Mike"

"Whatever" I mumble then hear him sigh.

After about twenty minutes of awkward silence, the car stopped.

"We're here", he said getting out. I slid out of the car then looked up to see a small house. I groaned in dismay then walked up to the front door. Mike was struggling with my bags.

"Be careful with those!" I say. "Aren't you going to open the door?"

"Just knock. Someone's in", he gasped.

I rolled my eyes then knocked on the front door. I don't think my life can get any worse than this. And that's when I saw it, the mailbox. It had the name 'Moon' printed over it. I took deep breaths. _Calm down, Ally. It's just a coincidence_. About then, the door flung open, revealing a familiar blonde boy.

I was wrong. My life _can_ get worse than that.

**That's it for chapter three. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter four. I might not be updating for a long while. I'll be away for like… 3 months or so… So let's make the most of it while we can. :'( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally…**

_**AUSTIN…**_

My dad sent a text earlier that he won't be able to pick me up because he had an urgent matter to attend to. I didn't really think much of it until I opened the front door and saw _her_.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed.

She didn't answer me. She just rolled her eyes and stared into space. I shook her by the shoulders and blared again, "Why_ are _you here?!"

"Get your hands off of me" She shook her shoulders and pushed past me. I spot my dad lugging suitcases on our cobblestone path.

"Austin, do you mind to give me a hand?" he asked out of breath pointing to a heap of suitcases sprawled on the lawn.

"What are those?"

"As you can see, they're suitcases", he answered matter-of-factly.

"I know what they are, Dad. I mean, what _are_ they doing here?"

"Son, I think this explains itself"

"Wait; don't tell me that Ally's actually staying here?" I asked in dismay.

"You already know her? Well that'll make it a whole lot easier"

"Dad no, this can't be happening!" I dug my hand through my hair frantically.

"Austin, complaining's not gonna solve anything"

I trudge forward and pick up two sparkly suitcases. "Why does she have so many bags?"

"Hey, be careful with those," my dad said. "She said it's _very 'valuable'_", he added using air quotes.

Why would I care if any of her stuff gets damaged? I lugged the two cases into the house and up the stairs. _I wonder where Ally went off to. _When I reach the almost end of the hall, I hear sounds. Whimpering sounds. I drop the bags and move further down the hall then I see a small frail body crouched on the floor, quietly sobbing.

"Ally? What are you doing?"

She looked at me with piercing eyes. I sat next to her. "I know. Stupid question. Why are you crying?"

She shook her head.

"C'mon just tell me" I rest my hand on her shoulder. I've never ever seen Ally Dawson cry before. I kinda thought she was this sort of strong creature with a hard heart of stone.

"You won't understand", she whispers.

"Come on! Just _tell_ me!" Wow, crying girls can be so hard to open up.

She lets out a sigh. "It's about my parents. They're going somewhere… somewhere far away", she raise her voice. "And they aren't taking me with them"

"So, that's why you're here?"

She nodded.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

She nodded again. "Of course I want to tell someone, even if it's you" She playfully nudges me and I smile a bit. "But- but I can't"

"Why?"

She looks me in the eyes. "I'm not just sure if I can trust you"

I squint at her. "So you have trust issues?"

"I DON'T HAVE- well, maybe I do"

I awkwardly put my arms around her and pull her into a hug. "It'll be alright" I say into her hair. I swear that was the most awkward moment of my life.

"Aw, look at that. You guys are already getting along!" I hear my dad say. I immediately drop my hands.

"DAD!" I whine.

Ally stood up, brushed herself off and walked away again.

"I wonder where she's off to now." I huff under my breath. As I stand up to stalk her further, my dad stops me.

"Austin, we need to talk"

I follow him to the livingroom.

"Is this about Ally?" I ask him.

"You got that right. I know she can be a little offbeat at times-"

"A little? Dad this is Ally we're talking about"

"Okay, she can be a_ lot_ offbeat but just try to tolerate her. She's going through a- a… phase. She might find it hard to adjust being whisked away from her fairytale land but hopefully she'll come to."

"I hope so"

"There's something else I have to say. Son, I'll be a lot busy as usual these days so I'll need you to keep a close eye on Ally. There's no telling when those secret agents will show up. You'll have to protect her."

"Secret agents? Protect? What's going on Dad?"

"It happens that Ally's family is in a serious crisis, a life or death matter. Her parents have to go far away… you know, for some low key and they needed someone to handle Ally and I took the job. Hey, don't worry. I promise it'll only be a while."

He ruffles through my hair.

"Okay, Dad"

"That's great." He walks out of the room.

I let out a loud yawn and walk over to my room. I turn on the lights and waver to my bed, and then I see Ally. Her face was tear-stained and weak. I don't blame her. I too would be a wreck if that kind of stuff happened to me… but that doesn't mean I'll agree to share a bed. I shook her.

"Ally, Ally wake up"

She rolled over and swats my hand. I shook her more frantically. "ALLY!"

Still no response. I sighed heavily then paced around the room for like twenty minutes. She still won't move a finger. Then I pushed her over to the right side of the bed. She's still asleep_. Who would have thought she was this much of a heavy sleeper_. Then I snatched a pillow off the bottom of her head and lay on the bed then stared at the ceiling. Ally rolled over and rested on me. I sighed again. I wanted to push her away again but I just… couldn't. She felt so fragile… defenseless. Unconsciously, I began to stroke her hair. And it felt so soft under the brush of my fingers. I started to faze a bit and before long I fell fast asleep.

**That's it for chapter 4! Until next time then. I'll miss you guys so….. much! Please leave a review. I promise I'll be back soon to finish up the story. I have a new story in mind to publish. I'll see you then!**

**Love, livexxlove**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just thought I'd leave one more update before I leave. After all, you guys deserve it**

**Caution: All rights reserved by author. No copyright allowed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

_**ALLY…**_

The rays of sunlight sleep through my eyelids, making me wake up. I feel someone's arms around me. I turn my head so I can get a better view of who it was. Austin? I jerk upwards abruptly and he wakes up with a start.

"Ewww…. What were you up to last night, turd?"

"Me? You were the one that was all over me"

"Over my dead body, not in my past life, present life or after life, never in a million years, not even if you were the last human on earth…" I keep on objecting.

"Whatever", he blankly says, getting off of the bed.

"We aren't going to be _sharing_ a bed again, are we?"

"I hope. You're a restless sleeper"

"Hey! I turn in my sleep when I'm depressed"

"Like anyone would believe that" he scoffed.

"Where's the bathroom?" I try to change the subject.

He scratches the back of his neck. "Left end of the hall"

"Thanks" I grab some clothes and cosmetics and dash out of the room.

_**AUSTIN…**_

"Ally! You've been in there for forever! How long does it take to have a bath?!" I banged on the bathroom door.

"Be patient" she shouts back.

It didn't look like Ally would be out anytime soon so I went downstairs for breakfast. Surprisingly, there's a stack of pancakes on the kitchen counter. I spot a note next to it.

_**Off to work. The pancakes are for you AND ALLY! Don't scoff it all down.**_

_**Love, Dad.**_

That's odd. Dad doesn't leave notes nevertheless make breakfast. It's probably because Ally's here. Maybe he's trying to make a good first impression. I sit at the isle and start to shove the pancakes down my throat. What Ally doesn't know won't hurt her. About then, Ally descends down the stairs, a familiar vanilla scent trailing close behind.

"Whath toothk you so longth (What took you so long)?" I ask with a mouthful of pancake.

She winced in disgust. "Okay, first, GROSS! And second, it takes time to assemble pure beauty" She flips her hair over dramatically.

"Really? Cause I really don't see any difference"

She scoffed and shot me a death glare.

"My dad says you should have some" I push the stack of half-eaten pancakes to her.

"DOUBLE GROSS! Why would I eat that?"

"Well, more for me. Come to daddy!" I scoot the pancakes to me again.

Ally grabs a hood and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

She wears the hood and buttons it to the fullest.

"School"

"I thought we were going together?"

She slips on a dark pair of sunshades.

"Like I would want to be caught dead with you"

"So you have to disguise yourself each time you leave the house?"

"Well, ye-ah" She declares matter-of-factly.

"You're pathetic, you know that? I hope you also know you're no longer the queen bee"

"I know that… and you know that… but the school doesn't know that so I'm planning on leaving it that way."

"You can't go on your charade forever"

"Says you"

She barges out and closes the door with a loud thud.

_**ALLY…**_

I crept through the alley on the way to school. Apparently the sidewalk isn't safe enough… and the alley wasn't _clean_ enough. A rat runs past me.

"Ew… G-ross" I pinch my nose.

The air smelt funny here and there were strange people sprawled on the floor. Oh, and did I forget the spirogyra? I felt something run on my foot. That's when I totally lost it. I ran through the dark alley at practically the speed of light, screaming like a lunatic. The opening of the alley appeared. As soon as I got out, I took a large breath in. The air smelt funny again. And I looked around and found out I was in a dumpster. I groaned in dismay. There was no way out… except to climb a giant heap of garbage. With no other option I did so.

"Ew…" I repeated. "These _hands _were not made for climbing… especially in garbage!" I landed on the floor with a thud. "Oh, no! I broke a heel. This is hell! And those were my favorite designer boots"

I limp further down the murky area. Before long I reach the school looking like a total wreck. I slither behind the columns. It's not like I want to get spotted. Cassidy and Brooke came over.

"And who are you supposed to be?_ Trash_ riding hood?" Brooke shot, raising her hand for a high five from Cassidy.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna high five you for that"

Brooke put her hand down, a hurt expression encrypted on her face.

"Apparently we don't have enough time for losers like you" Cassidy poked me in the shoulder.

They probably don't recognize who I am. Good. I hurried away to hide in the bathroom.

"I wonder where Ally is." I hear Brooke ask Cassidy.

Then I wait in the bathroom until I'm sure the halls are clear then creep out to my locker. I always keep spare outfits in my locker. I change in the bathroom then keep the trashed clothes in a disposable bag. I also clean out my hair and add a new layer of perfume then walk off to class. "Ally Dawson you're late." Mr. Gregory said.

"I'm sorry. I overslept" I lie and hear Austin chuckle beside me.

"Save your breath young lady. You just earned yourself an extra session of detention.

Detention is the last thing I needed at the moment. I take a seat.

"Well, that's a coincidence. I was just pushing his buttons a while ago and also got another detention. I think its fate" Austin whispered cockily.

"I think it's hell" I shoot back.

Apparently, the forces of the universe just don't want me to be happy. Why do bad things keep happening to me?

I quietly bang my head continuously on the wooden desk as I keep on hearing the familiar chuckle of a turd.

**That's it for chapter five! Hoping to see you guys soon…**

**My twitter id is… _livexxlove_ I hope my tweets inspire you.**

**Love you guys!**

**Caution: All rights reserved by author. No copyright allowed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys! Guess I'd drop by a chap. Read on… I would go on and on about all that disclaimer stuff and rights jazz but I'm not feeling up to it right now.**

_**AUSTIN…**_

At lunch, I sat with Trish and Dez and as you can tell, we're _not _so popular. And as usual, Ally sat with the populars, which was just a table from us. She kept on talking about sales and designer clothes and exclusive sites as if nothing had happened yesterday. Dez waved his hand in my face.

"What are you staring at?" he asked with a mouthful of pudding.

Trish tracked down my gaze. "Are you staring at… wait, wait, wait, don't tell me…" She trailed off but I knew where she was going with this.

"Before you even say it Trish, no, I do not like Ally"

Trish breathed a sigh of relief. "Even if you did, there is no way you two would ever even work out. No offence, but she's way out of your league. She even has a boyfriend"

"Wow, Trish! What a way to boost my self-esteem" I say sarcastically.

"I mean, her life is perfect! And you're…." She rambled on.

"Who would want Ally? She's selfish, conceited, and a really restless sleeper" I defended absentmindedly.

"Wait, how would you know that?" Dez asked, suddenly listening.

"Know what?" I chucked a french fry in my mouth.

"That she's a restless sleeper, duh!" Trish continued.

I practically choke on the fry. Coughing, I try to think of a good lie to tell. It's not like I want anyone to know I now live with Ally.

"Lucky guess" I finally say shrugging. To avoid any more questions, I swiftly leave the table with my lunch tray.

"He's hiding something" I hear Trish say to Dez. Eventually, I lost my appetite so the rest of my lunch ended up in the trash can. Then I walked over to the music room. I sat on the piano bench and started to play out a melody. I know I may not seem like the musical type, but music is my life. It's basically much of a secret since no one knows. About then, Ally enters the room. She took one look at me, walked out, then came back in after a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked. I hesitated.

"The real question is what are _you_ doing here?" I shot back.

"You play?" She steps further, ignoring me. I was flustered.

"Sort of" I was expecting her to say something like, 'That's so cool' or 'that's amazing' or 'you're so awesome compared to lowly old me' But I was forgetting something important. This was _Ally_.

"Okay" She replied flatly and exited.

Classic.

_**ALLY…**_

I never knew Turd could play. It was like the melody spoke to me… or at least something close to that. I was having math next period so I had an early start on getting to class. For the next few minutes before the class _actually_ began, I sat down to think. The way I haven't thought in a long time.

_Why was I mean to everyone… especially Austin? All he's done was to be nice to me and I've been a straight A bitch to him._

I suddenly felt a pang of guilt which surprisingly I just couldn't shrug off. Ms. Monroe, our teacher, swiftly enters the class, followed by a row of blunt greetings. Then she started to talk. "Today, class, we will be having calculus" she scrawled the word 'calculus' with scraggly letters carelessly on the board.

The class grumbled with melancholy but Ms. Monroe rambled on. Let's just say that the rest of the day pushed on the same way. Plain and boring like… a SOCK.

Detention wore on and this time, Austin didn't push my buttons. He just sat there and stared into space with the occasional habit of twiddling with his thumbs. At least it was comforting to know there was just two days of torture left. After an hour and half, Ms. West let us go. I walked over to my locker and opened it. The disposable bag toppled out right away, spilling all the contents. Luckily, there was no one in the halls. I quickly packed my stuff back in, and took a few books then slammed my locker shut. I walked down the hall to the parking with Austin trailing close behind.

"What happened to you earlier? You know, in the morning?" he asked.

"Wrong route" I answer.

"Well I know a good way to avoid something like that happening again. It's using the _sidewalk_, like everyone else" he said matter-of-factly.

"But I don't want to be seen with-"

"Am I _that_ embarrassing to you?" he cut me short.

I nodded briskly then he let out a sigh and looked me in the eyes.

"Look, even if I _am _embarrassing, there's no one around so either way you've got nothing to lose"

Well, he did make sense.

"Okay, let's go" I agreed with him and we walked further down the sidewalk.

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

Cassidy was stuck assisting some teachers after school hours. According to her, to win favor first, you have to kiss butt. And she did so. When she was done, she walked out of the teachers' office and saw Ally in the halls. At instinct, she ducked behind a locker and quietly spied. A disposable bag fell out of Ally's locker then she saw something peculiar. The dirty purple hood. The same one she'd seen earlier today. Cassidy swiped out her phone and captured the image. As Ally moved down the halls again, Cassidy followed her, her phone ready for any scene to capture. And there she was, with Austin.

"She talks with that loser?" Cassidy huffed under her breath and took a picture.

They were talking to each other but she couldn't get what they were saying. Then they started to walk away. Cassidy followed them, ignoring the fact that her ride might be here any minute or how she looked like a lunatic stalker, ducking behind various objects on the way. They reached a neighborhood and kept on walking. Cassidy ignored her confusion and continued taking photos. Then they stopped at a house. Austin opened the door, letting Ally in then he followed behind her. Cassidy took a quick picture. She was completely dumbfounded.

"Oh my God! I have _so_ got to tell Brooke!"

Then she scurried away before she could get sighted.

**.. .. ..**

Cassidy met Brooke at the Spaghetti House, a fancy restaurant at the Miami Mall.

"Brooke, I've got terrible news" Cassidy started.

Brooke gasped. "Don't tell me that your parents are going to take all your clothes away and cut your allowance and force you to wear scrunches for the rest of your life!" she gushed without stopping to take a single breath.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "No, Brooke. It's much worse than that"

"What could be worse than scrunches?" Brooke asked, clearly confused.

"This" Cassidy slid the first picture across the table.

Brooke stared in awe. "So you mean Ally is trash riding hood?"

"It gets worse" Cassidy slid three more pictures in which Austin and Ally were talking and walking.

"OMG!" Brooke exclaimed, cupping her hand over her mouth.

"This is the real topper" Cassidy slid the last picture.

"I don't understand"

"There are three options. It's either they're going to do… you know what so I'll stop myself before I gross myself out, she's just visiting, or…" Cassidy made a dramatic pause. "They might actually be living together"

"Double OMG!"

"I can't wait for the school to hear about this" Cassidy chuckled. "It seems she's forgotten about the status quo" she sneered.

"But we're not entirely sure of it" Brooke said.

"Don't be so naïve Brooke. Being right or wrong's not important. What's important is to put Ally in her place"

She smiled mischievously and Brooke did the same.

**That's all for now. Until next time! Please leave a review. Love you guys!**


End file.
